1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an automated test equipment and/or a control method thereof. More particularly, example embodiments relate to an automated test equipment, which enables a plurality of workers to test at least one DUT, and/or a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As semiconductor chips are highly integrated with high performance, a large amount of time and resources are required to test the semiconductor chips. In order to maintain the quality of the semiconductor chips and improve test efficiency, a design for testability (DFT) technology has been extensively used.
In addition, recently, a multi-site test technology is used to support a plurality of site testing works through one automated test equipment (ATE). A site controller is provided at a site, and a test program is downloaded from the ATE to test a device. In this case, the device may be referred to as a device under test (DUT).
However, even though the ATE according to the related art has a multi-site testing function, since the ATE has a 1:1 worker interface, other workers cannot input a test request to the ATE during the test request of one worker.